Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta est une jeune fille qui rejoint McKinley dans la saison 3. Elle chante très mal et est décrite comme étant «née avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche». Sugar est actuellement en couple avec Rory Flanagan. Elle est interprétée par Vanessa Lengies. Biographie Sugar est nouvellement arrivée à McKinley. Elle va tenter sa chance au Glee Club. Elle s'est elle même diagnostiqué le syndrome d'Asperger, qui lui permet de dire plus ou moins ce qu'elle veut. Elle est persuadée d'être la meilleure et la chanteuse la plus talentueuse du lycée, ce qui n'est en réalité absolument pas le cas. Saison 3 Dans le premier épisode, "Opération : Piano violet", elle assiste à la performance des New Directions sur We Got The Beat ''et vient donc passer les auditions du Glee Club. Elle leur dit qu'ils sont tous nuls, qu'elle est bien meilleure chanteuse qu'eux et qu'elle veut devenir une "star". Elle chante ''Big Spender de la comédie musicale mais son interprétation est horrible : elle ne sait pas chanter. Alors que Will Schuester ne veut pas lui faire de mal, Rachel Berry fait savoir qu'avoir Sugar dans la chorale leur enlève tout espoir de gagner les Nationales cette année. A la fin de l'épisode, Will va voir Sugar pour lui annoncer qu'elle n'est pas acceptée dans la chorale. Vexée, elle s'en va. Dans "Je suis une licorne", elle persuade son père, Al Motta, de faire une donation au lycée pour que le principal Figgins ouvre un second Glee Club avec pour directrice, Shelby Corcoran, qui serait "la meilleure directrice de Glee Club que l'argent permet d'obtenir". Alors qu'elle pratique avec Shelby, Sugar lui annonce qu'elle est une très mauvaise chanteuse et que sa voix est nasillarde et que elle, Sugar, est la seule qui sache chanter dans cette salle. Après l'avoir insulté, elle quitte la salle de répétition. Dans "Le leprechaun", Sugar est heureuse de voir Brittany et Santana rejoindre son Glee club. Santana lui dit qu'elle ne chantera qu'à un volume très faible et qu'elle servira surtout à danser en fond de scène. Shelby annonce ensuite le nom du club, Les Troubletones. Mercedes, Santana et Brittany sont d'accord et Sugar, qui ne trouvait pas sa place parmi les trois filles, se lève et dit qu'elle aime le nom aussi. Comme prévu par Santana, elle est mise à l'arrière plan pour danser avec 3 inconnues dans la performance de Candyman tandis que Mercedes, Brittany et Santana chantent. À la fin, elle est aperçue en train de répéter avec le reste des Troubletones. Elle est présente lors de la réunion des Troubletones pour choisir les chansons du mash-up lors de "Même pas mal". Elle participe au numéro de groupe Rumour Has It / Someone Like You.thumb|204px Elle se joint au Glee Club durant une semaine comme le reste de sa chorale dans "Une fille avec une fille" et danse lors de la chanson I Kissed A Girl. Lors des Sélections dans "La jeunesse et un art", elle chante les chœurs lors du mash-up des Troubletones, Survivor / I Will Survive. On peut aussi la voir s'enthousiasmer lors du medlay des New Directions. Lors de l'annonce des résultats, comme toutes les autres filles du groupe, elle est sous le choc de n'avoir obtenu que la seconde place du classement. A la fin de l'épisode, accompagnée de Mercedes, Santana & Brittany, elle rejoint les New Directions lors de We Are Young. C'est Artie qui vient la chercher et la fait monter sur son fauteuil roulant. Elle n'est pas présente dans l'épisode "Un Noël extraordinaire". On découvre que Artie a des sentiments pour elle au cours de "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" mais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle danse sur Sexy And I Know It dans "Le prof d'espagnol". thumb|left|192pxDans "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin", quand Will annonce aux membres du Glee Club qui leur faut encore 250$ pour les costumes et la laque qu'ils utiliseront pour les Régionales, Sugar insiste pour payer ce qui manque. Elle annonce ensuite qu'elle a déposé une boite de chocolat sous la chaise de chaque membre (la chaise d'Artie étant "mobile" sa boîte se trouve dans la poubelle) et que comme la Saint Valentin est sa fête préférée, elle organise une fête au BreadstiX. Elle invite donc tout le Glee Club à condition que tout le monde soit accompagné car les célibataires la déprime. Mercedes fait remarquer qu'elle est elle-même célibataire et Sugar répond que ça ne va pas durer. Elle participe aux Régionales de "Ce que la vie nous réserve" que les New Directions remportent. Elle est notamment présente lors du numéro de groupe des ex-Troubletones sur What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger). Dans "Dans l'ombre de son frère", elle assiste à la Master Class de Cooper Anderson. Elle n'est pas présente dans "Une orientation très disco" ni dans "On a toujours besoin de quelqu'unthumb|202px". Elle revient dans "Choke". Elle rigole avec les autres filles sur la blague de Santana concernant l’œil au beurre noir de la coach Beiste. Roz n'étant pas loin, elle relève leurs noms. Plus tard, les coachs Beiste, Roz et Sue annoncent aux filles qu'elles vont devoir faire un numéro de chant pour montrer que les femmes peuvent s'en sortir. Elle participe alors à la chanson "Cell Block Tango" qui se solde par un échec avant de participer à "Shake It Out" qui remporte un plus grand succès. Elle n'est pas présente dans "Prom-asaurus". Lorsque Tina se cogne la tête dans "Props" et qu'à ses yeux les élèves permutent de corps, elle devient Quinn. On peut la voir coudre les robes pour les Nationales et se plaindre d'être en arrière plan. Tina lui explique qu'il ne s'agit pas forcément d'être au premier plan pour briller mais qu'elle peut aussi être une excellente camarade et que cela suffira. Elle participe aux Nationales 2012 de "Nationals" avec les New Directions où elle est présente sur le numéro des Troubletones. Elle remporte la victoire avec eux et on peut la voir fêter la victoire avec et notamment avec Rory. Elle fait partie des juniors disant au revoir aux séniors dans "Goodbye". Elle est présente lors de la remise des diplômes et lorsque Rachel part pour New York. Saison 4 Elle est toujours présente dans les New Directions dans "The New Rachel". Elle se moque de la femme de la cantine avant que Marley avoue que c'est sa mère. Elle ira s'excuser auprès d'elle avec les autres élèves de la chorale. Relations amoureuses Artie Abrams - Sugartie Dans l'épisode "Veux-tu m'épouser ?", on peut remarquer qu'Artie a un faible pour Sugar. Il lui demande à ce qu'il fasse un duo ensemble, mais Sugar refuse de s'allier avec Artie, à cause de son syndrome d'Asperger. Plus tard, dans "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin", Artie qui a toujours le béguin pour Sugar, veut qu'elle soit sa Valentine pour la soirée de la St-Valentin au BreadstiX. Cependant il apprend que Rory la convoite également; Il va donc commencer par lui offrir de petites attentions (des chocolats), puis cela va s'accentuer (un gros chien en peluche dans son panier) tout comme Rory. Il lui chante ensuite Let Me Love You. Elle va littéralement fondre pour lui,thumb|200px et s'assoie sur son fauteuil lors de la fin de sa prestation pour quitter avec lui la salle de chant. Mais cela ne va pas durer, puisqu'elle choisie Rory quand celui-ci leur apprend qu'il ne peut pas rester l'année prochaine. Rory Flanagan - Sugary, Sugory ou Flamotta Tout comme Artie, Rory craque pour Sugar dans l'épisode "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin". Ils rentrent alors en compétition en leur offrant tour à tour des cadeaux. Alors que Artie semble prendre l'avantage, Rory déclare qu'il ne pourra pas rester un an de plus et chante Home. Sugar est émue et l'invite à la soirée au BreadstiX. Ils sortent désormais ensemble. Ils fêtent ensemble la victoire des Nationales 2012. Performances En solo Saison 3 *Big Spender (Opération : Piano violet) En groupe Saison 3 *Survivor / I Will Survive (La jeunesse et un art) *We Are Young (La jeunesse et un art) *Summer Nights (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *Love Shack (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *Cell Block Tango (Choke) *sexy and i know it (le professeur espagnol) Anecdotes *Elle dit s'être elle-même diagnostiquée le syndrome d'Asperger (Syndrome affectant la vie sociale et la motricité d'une personne) (Opération : Piano violet). *Elle ne sait pas chanter, bien qu'elle pense le contraire. *Son père est riche même qu'il a acheté des pianos violets aux New Directions (Opérarion : Piano violet). C'est d'ailleurs une fille pourrie gâtée. *Elle regarde la série Mon étrange addiction (Je suis une licorne). *Elle est persuadée de chanter exactement comme Adele (Même pas mal) *Sa fête préférée est la Saint-Valentin (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin). *Elle attend avec impatience de voir Sex And the City Partie 3 (Ce que la vie nous réserve) Galerie sugar 3.jpeg 313 01.jpg Sugar Motta.png heart002.jpg 301 24.jpg SugarS03E06.png en:Sugar Motta Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:Troubletones Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Saison 4